Blair Skye
Blair Melody Skye, Μπλερ Μελωδία Σκυε in greek. Her mother, Aphrodite, a Greek goddess. Her father though, was a regular mortal. His father was Ares, a Greek god. Blair is 16 and lives at Camp HalfBlood in a small corner of the Aphrodite cabin. Her only friend is her protector, Clover. History Blair had been pretty much alone since she was 11. Blair was related to both Ares and Aphrodite. Her mother left her father while they were together. 8 months later baby Blair shows up on her fathers doorstep, Aphrodite left her father with a letter and a daisy, with one petal missing.(The flower will be explained in a different section.) Her father knew his heritage and knew that Aphrodite was a goddess. He was a Greek Mythology teacher, (cliche I know.) After 10 years of a great life, Vance was killed in a car accident. Since Blair didn't have any other non-godly relatives she ran away from child services and lived on the streets until she was picked up by her protector and best friend, Clover, when she was 11. She's lived at camp ever since. Inherited Powers Strong, and a good sense of justice and battle strategy. Appearance Blair has long blonde hair, usually tied into a braid or covered by a black bean and bluish green eyes. She has a slim but muscular figure, which she covers by too big, black sweatshirts and baggy jeans. Personality Blair is quiet, reserved, and a little bitter except not many people know why and to most others (her half brothers and sisters and their followers) means she's an outcast and a freak. In battle though she is confident, creative, stubborn, courageous, and smart. When she's around Clover she's funny, weird, nice, caring, and honest. She carries around a book with the pressed flower her mother gave to her. Likes & Dislikes Likes: Fighting, sunsets, electronics, nature, music, animals, storms, and the ocean. Dislikes: Arrogant guys, prissy chicks, and barbecue chips. Weapon of Choice A celestial bronze sword dyed black that retracts into a black mechanical pencil. Fatal Flaw The flower her mother gave to her at birth was a curse, because of her lineage (her mother being Aphrodite and her grandfather being Ares) Hades cursed her with the flower. Originally it was a gift from Zeus but without Zeus or Hades knowing he cursed her and the flower became the flower of life. When she was born her flower had 190 petals. Each petal represents the month. After each month is over a petal falls off. The date in my story, at the beginning, is January 20, 2013. (Stuff in real life probably isn't going to be happening I'm going to make most of it up.) Anyway, she only has 10 petals on her flower left. The only way to immediately kill her without waiting for the petals to fall off is to burn the flower with Greek fire. Or to kill only some time you burn the petals theirselves, one at a time with Greek fire. The flowers cannot die any other way. MeisterAnonymous (talk • ) 04:05, August 11, 2013 (UTC) MeisterAnonymous Category:Females Category:Children of Aphrodite Category:Original Character Category:MeisterAnonymous Category:Greek Demigod